Heat
by thebigj
Summary: Smutty little one-shot. In the heat of the moment. Rizzles/Femslash. Don't like? Don't read.


**Heat**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. I'm just playing around with them a little.

**A/N:** I am no good at multi-part stories. I lose my _oomph_. So, here's a short, little, smutty one-shot for you.

Heat. Hot, white, blinding heat was all Maura could comprehend. Pinned between the wall of her hallway and the lithe form in front of her, she grasped at something to grip on to; _anything_ to grasp on to. Her fingers weaved through silken strands of raven locks, urging the slick lips to continue their assault on her neck. One hand released the tangle of tresses, slipping down to press into the lower back of the woman before her, pushing their hips together. "_Jane_," the name fell from her lips as a whimper as she rolled her hips against the other's, trying to find pressure where she most needed it.

Jane ripped her lips from their new favorite place and captured Maura's in another of many heated kisses. Teeth caught and tugged at a trembling bottom lip, running her tongue along it quickly afterward. Maura retaliated, seeking her partner's lips in return, opening her mouth in wanting. Tongues melded, danced, teased. Each touch of tongue created an ever increasing throb at the apex of Maura's thighs.

Jane pulled Maura roughly from the wall by the waist, a near growl escaping her throat. She pushed the smaller woman into the bedroom, ushering her back until she hit the edge of the bed and toppled down, catching herself on her elbows. A tongue darted out to wet a swollen bottom lip, eyes glazed and dark; Maura wrapped her legs around the calves of the other woman, pulling Jane forward and down on top of her; her one move of aggression in her otherwise compliant ways. Jane's lips found their way back to Maura's collarbone, fingers ghosting over a flat abdomen. A shudder rippled through Maura, head lolling to the side and exposing the smooth line of her neck.

Long fingers found the zipper at the back of a skirt, pulling down with more force than necessary. Underwear was quick to follow, the offending garment tossed aside and a leg thrown over a wiry shoulder. Wet kisses dropped along a smooth thigh, Maura groaned as the lips inched closer to the intense ache at her center. She wound her fingers in the comforter beneath her, seeking to ground herself.

"I want," Jane started, mumbling into soft skin, "to make," another open-mouthed kiss, "you scream." One hand slid up under Maura's shirt, gliding over her stomach to cradle her waist, pulling her tighter against her. Her other hand wound around the thigh over her shoulder, giving Jane more access to the place she so intensely desired.

"Jane," the blonde pleaded. Her eyes so tightly shut that tears formed behind the lids, "Oh, Jane, _please_." With a slight arch of her back, she felt those heated lips kiss at her center, tongue peeking out to taste at her most sensitive nerves. One hand released its grip on the blanket beneath her to wind back into the dark hair, silently commanding her lover to remain where she was.

When a solitary finger pressed inside, Maura's mouth dropped open in a gasp. With her free hand, she found Jane's beneath her shirt, grasping to it. The stimulation becoming too much, she croaked out, "So close." Another finger was added into her slick heat, a thumb taking the place of the tongue against her clit.

"Come for me," Jane murmured against her thigh, pressing harder, deeper. She watched the blonde come undone below her; hair haphazardly strewn beneath her head, cheeks flushed, and breasts surging with each additional thrust. The tightening clamp around her fingers signaled the eminent release within the other woman was fast approaching.

Fingers and toes curled instinctually as her orgasm washed over her, pulsing through her veins. Soft gasps slipped past her lips as she rode out the final throbs, her grip on Jane's hair lessening. With the hand still clinging to Jane's, she tugged, gently urging her upward. She felt her partner move from between her thighs, up her recovering body. A satiated smile tugged at the corner of her lips; the heat dulled back to a soft ache.

_Reviews are lovely! Let me know your thoughts._


End file.
